


Friends & Lovers

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should encourage you to ask her, but I can’t.  I just can’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends & Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Tongue tied, I tried not to say what I meant/ But the truth blurted out, ‘bout a hundred percent_ (“Tongue Tied” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Don’t marry Keller,” said John, which wasn’t what he’d meant to say at all.

Rodney frowned at him, glancing around the otherwise empty lab. “What?”

“I.. Don’t marry her,” he repeated. “I’m sorry, Rodney. I’m a terrible friend— I should be happy for you. She’s a great girl, and that’s what you want, right? A wife, nearly as smart as you, who can give you little genius McKays. I should encourage you to ask her, but I can’t. I just can’t.”

His voice had softened to a whisper as he spoke, and Rodney took a step closer. “Why?” he asked, quietly. “Why can’t you, John?”

The colonel swallowed, but didn’t look away. “She’s trying to change you, Rodney. And, yeah, maybe she’s got a point sometimes, maybe you don’t always have to tell everyone what you think about them, but… you shouldn’t have to change to make her love you. She’s supposed to love you exactly the way you are, just like—”

He broke off, abruptly, but Rodney moved closer again, backing him up to the empty lab table. “Like you?” he breathed.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” said John, miserably. “You’re my best friend, Rodney, and I didn’t want to get in the way of—”

This time, John was cut off as Rodney kissed him, hard and deep. “You idiot,” Rodney said, smiling. “How could you think you weren’t everything I ever wanted?”

“Because you like girls?” John managed.

“I like _you_ ,” Rodney corrected. “I just didn’t think…”

“Yeah.”

“Jennifer and I broke up yesterday,” said Rodney, after a moment. “I didn’t… well, I realized that I didn’t want to be her husband as much as I wanted to be your friend.”

“Yeah?” said John.

Rodney nodded. “Yeah.”

John grinned, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
